


our own corner of forever

by Iamamessofawriter



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, M/M, No beta we die like illiterates, One Shot, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i wrote this after also just reading the chapter 290 leak, inspired by a tumblr post, just keep that in mind, keep that in mind to, originally i was going to use hozier lyrics as a title, philosophical rambles, so thats the only reason the original work is there, so uh.....yeah, technically this could be written for litteraly anything but i wrote it with dabihawks in mind, this was written directly after I watched the destiel confession, wrote this in like 15 minutes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamessofawriter/pseuds/Iamamessofawriter
Summary: Forever might not exist, but we do, and that's close enough.Inspired bythis
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	our own corner of forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the link in the bio didnt work, heres the link:
> 
> https://crazyclarabr.tumblr.com/post/615230707120439296/more-hello-collab-with-the-wonderful

I know forever doesn't exist, but looking into your eyes as the world burns around us, I think there might be something like it. In the curve of your jaw and the crinkle of your eyes, in every little detail of you I've memorised. When I see you laugh it echoes in my ears like a familiar melody returning from childhood. Your head is thrown back and I see you pinned against a wall in a middle school uniform, laughing like you and I are the only things in this world. My hands feel cold where I’m wrapping your wrists together, my gaze locked on your bright blue eyes and raven black hair. I growl in your face and when you laugh again I see you struggling to stay in your chair in some shady bar in Japan, and I smile a sad thing and throw back another shot and laugh when it burns going down.

I see eternity in the way your bloody tears fall onto the rooftop pavement. Your bloodshot eyes make a scene with a background of gunfire and screams, and suddenly you're dressed up in a tin hat and a gun is strapped to your back and I have goggles on my head and an aviator jacket rests heavy on my shoulders. I have tears in my eyes and so do you, and we embrace one last time before marching off to a fate unknown. We make eye contact when I step into a plane and suddenly it's the 23rd century and we’re sitting in the cold on some rooftop in the middle of Japan. You get a look in your eyes and a stiffness in your posture that leads me to believe that you felt or saw or heard it to, but I keep my mouth shut and use my wing to cover you from the downpouring rain.

When I first see you fight Endevor your screams bring me back to rampant protesting along the streets of New York. My arm remembers the ache of it after holding a sign for hours, and my hand squeezes to the phantom sensation of you squeezing back. My mind recalls the glint of red hair in the early morning sun as I throw feathers at you and you stop for seconds as if remembering the smell of fighting alongside someone you love. When you and your nomu leave I can't help but remember the look in your eyes when they caught mine and think of a boy I thought I knew with bright white hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, at the moment we were dragged away from each other. 

When I come to see you this time, I see forever and eternity and endless time in the grip of your hand on mine and the wild smiles on our faces. I remember the feeling of falling when I grasp your wrist and drag you to the roof and the feeling of rising when I see you set the world aflame. You look into my eyes as the screams of my comrades go off like gunfire and smile like all is right in the world and I smile back until my face hurts and then take your face in my hands and kiss you like it's the first time. 

By the time anyone finds the remnants of our destruction we’re halfway across the world and falling deeper into our eternal love.

Forever might not exist, but we do, and that's close enough

**Author's Note:**

> comments are the only reason I didnt jump ship when my english teacher told me I have an essay due on the 9th
> 
> find my twitter [here ](https://twitter.com/heheeggs) and my insta [here](https://www.instagram.com/very_sad_artist/)


End file.
